


Drastic Changes

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Letters from the Dead [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 04:19:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18422679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Drastic Changes

_As of today, I’m 21 weeks and 1 day pregnant. That’s not what I’m writing about, though. Today I had the gender scan! I found out that I’m having a little girl. I won’t lie. I cried. No shame! Although, to be honest, I thought I’d be having a little boy. I was very wrong. I keep picturing you holding her, I really shouldn’t, but I’ll be okay._

* * *

It had been right after the third letter that he made his choice, but it wasn’t just his to make. He kept reading, not wanting to bring this up until the kids were in bed for the night. This was something that him and Danneel had to talk about.

He didn’t realize how long he’d been out there until JJ ran out telling him dinner was ready. Looking over, he smiled at her and pulled her to him, peppering her cheeks with kisses. “Daddy!” She laughed, pushing at him.

“I’m coming, tell mommy I’ll be right there.” Jensen told her before letting her go. “I just need to put this stuff away.” He said softly.

* * *

The rest of the day, he kept himself preoccupied with the kids. Danneel could tell that’s what he was doing, but never brought it up. Watching him with JJ and the twins always warmed her heart. So, after their bedtime, she got them each a drink and pulled him to living room to relax.

She sat sideways, her legs crossed over his. Leaning on her left elbow, her knuckles were against her temple. As she sipped her wine, she watched him, letting him go at his own pace.

After what felt like ages, he glanced at her. “I want to take custody of her.” He said gently, licking his lips. She chewed her lip a bit, letting him go on, knowing that he didn’t think of this lightly. “That envelope is full of letters, and some pictures. From her telling me she’s pregnant, a picture from the first ultrasound, letters from every birthday…” Part of him felt like he knew you from what your mother wrote.

Danneel gave him a caring smile. “Does she know who you are?” She asked. “I know that Linda said she didn’t, but maybe she’d hinted to her?” Kids picked things up without parents seeing it sometimes.

He shook his head, downing the last of his beer. “Not a damn clue. Not that I’m her father, that is.” Jensen sighed. “The last letter was from just two months ago. Just two months after she turned 14, she lost her mom.”

“How far is she?” She asked, wondering if they should fly out to get you or what.

Jensen let out a small laugh. “She lives an hour away. That’s it.” Danneel’s eyebrows went up. “Yup. Just one hour. I wanted to talk to you before calling the lawyer.”

She nodded. “Call her in the morning. We’ll talk to JJ at breakfast.” Finishing her wine, she got up and kissed him gently. “We’ll do our best.”

* * *

Until things were figured out, you were staying with your best friend. Something about having someone close to you during ‘such a hard time’. Glancing in the mirror, you pulled your hair up and made your way to the dining room. You still had to go to school, which you hated, and had tried to get out of it for awhile. Now you went and did the bare minimum.

“Oh, morning, dear.” Her mother smiled at you. “There was a call from the lawyer this morning.”

Your hand was on the back of the chair as you went to pull it out. Pausing, you looked at her. “What? What did she say?” You were terrified of being put in foster care.

She put your plate in front of you, motioning for you to sit before she went on. “We’ll be packing up your things, and you’ll be going to live with your father.” Hearing it said so casually was weird. Your mother didn’t give you too many details on him as you were growing up.

“Is he coming to get me or something?” You asked, taking a bite of your toast.

“No, I’m sorry.” She shook her head. “You’ll be escorted there.” You looked at her like she was insane. “I wasn’t told his name, but apparently, it’s a precaution because of who your father is? I don’t know, I didn’t ask for details. Just eat, we’ll talk more when we pack.”

Looking around, you didn’t see your best friend, or her younger brother. “Where’s everyone else? I mean, I know Mr. P went to work…”

“Oh, I sent them downstairs to give Mrs. Harolds some muffins so I could speak with you.” She shrugged, and you dropped it. Focusing on picking at your food, you were wondering who the hell was so important that your mother wouldn’t give you a name, and you were being escorted. Was a mob boss or something? Someone in the government? Of course your mind was all over the place with ideas.


End file.
